Perfume
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Sincerity can be a troublesome thing. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Perfume

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

As Tifa opened the mirror cabinet in her bathroom she smiled at the sight of the new perfume Reno had gotten her a few days ago.

Sincerity, an odd name for a perfume but it smelled divine. And as Tifa sprayed some on either side of her neck, she wondered just how she was going to pay Reno back for his gift.

Maybe it was time to drag out that leather from the closet again, she thought to herself with a wry grin.

"But first, time to get some errands done," Tifa said aloud.

* * *

The grocery store was first.

After grabbing some Chocobo O's for Reno and her own guilty pleasure of 6 chocolate éclairs along with the various other necessities such as toilet paper, Axe deodorant, and paper towels, Tifa approached the checkout stand, not noticing the stares that followed after her.

The checkout lady was a young woman around 24 years of age. Amy was her name according to the name tag and she smiled widely at Tifa.

"You're very pretty," Amy said. Tifa blushed a little.

"Thanks...how much do I owe you?"

For a cutie like you, it's free," Amy replied, batting her eyes at the brunette. Tifa's jaw went slack.

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's free sugar, unless you wanted to give me a kiss as payment," the employee responded with a wink.

Tifa didn't answer and decided to get out of there as fast as she could, dropping 100 gil and leaving, not noticing the lustful stare of the kindly greeter as she exited out the automatic doors.

Heading to her car, Tifa saw two of her friends, Yuffie and Vincent, approaching her, grocery bags in their arms.

"Hey Tifa!" Yuffie said. Vincent just nodded at her.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie suddenly started sniffing as a scent hit her nose and Vincent followed after her. "Something wrong?" Tifa asked at their behavior.

"No...it's just....what's that smell? It's amazing!" Yuffie said.

"Oh, that's probably my new perfume and-" however Tifa was cut off as she was embraced tightly by the ninja.

"So beautiful...even better than Materia..." Yuffie murmured into the crook of Tifa's neck.

"Yeah...Tifa will you kiss me?" Vincent put in, pouting at the fist fighter.

"No! Yuffie let me go!"

Yuffie instantly complied but sniffled a little.

"Tifa doesn't love me!" she howled. Vincent moved closer then but Tifa got in her car and locked all the doors.

"Tifa, can I come in?" Vincent asked, lust in his gaze at her stared at the barmaid. A body suddenly sprawled across the windshield then, startling Tifa.

It was Amy and she was grinning widely.

"I like it when you play hard to get."

And approaching the car from the grocery store were about forty other people, men and women who had fallen for the barmaid.

"It's got to be that perfume," Tifa muttered.

So, careful not to hit anyone, Tifa burned rubber out of the parking lot, Amy sliding off the car.

* * *

Once she was home, she dashed inside and bolted the door, breathing heavily. Before she could turn around she felt a hand on her shoulder and Tifa shrieked.

"Babe, it's me, calm down," Reno said. Tifa whirled around and saw her boyfriend along with Elena, Rude, and Tseng.

"Ms. Lockhart, Reno apparently gave you one of our experimental perfumes, however a lab tech mixed up the contents of the bottle with one of our pheromone drugs," Tseng said.

"Yeah, I didn't find out until today, I'm sorry Tifa," Reno said, hanging his head.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." Just then several people banged on the window and there came a pounding at the door. "How are we going to deal with them?" Tifa asked.

"We've devised an antidote that we've all taken," Tseng informed her.

"Oh, we were all supposed to take that?" Elena said, sniffing the air as a tantalizing scent came to her.

"Not good," Rude observed.

And before any of the male Turks or Tifa could do anything, Elena tackled Tifa to the ground, rubbing her face in the crook of Tifa's neck.

"I want to touch," she cooed, doing just that as her hands danced along Tifa's bust and she moved her lips closer. "Let me taste your lips-" but Elena was cut off as Reno dragged the blonde off his girlfriend.

The others restrained Elena while Reno helped Tifa up. But before the two could share a hug or kiss, the window was destroyed and Yuffie along with Vincent and the rest of the mob started to stream in.

"Tifa..." they moaned, shambling towards her.

Reno and Tifa dashed upstairs leaving Tseng and Rude to deal with the mob.

Barring the bedroom door with a dresser, Tifa looked to Reno.

"What are you guys planning to do about that mob?"

"Well currently the guys in the labs are making a lot of antidote and once that's done they'll be here with a firetruck and some hoses."

So Tifa and Reno waited, while the moans increased and thirty minutes later they heard pounding on the door. An arm busted through the wood then and Yuffie's face appeared.

"Here's Yuffie! Tifa stop playing with that Turkey and come get some Yuffie lovin!" the young woman moaned.

However Tifa was saved from further enticement by the sound of sirens and soon enough the sound of hoses spraying came to their ears.

Several minutes later, Rufus Shinra himself appeared.

"Reno, I hope this has taught you not to abuse your authority as a Turk," the president said with a half smile on his face.

"It sure has sir." Rufus nodded and Tifa left to grab the bottle of perfume that had caused this whole mess. Upon returning to Rufus and Reno, Tifa accidentally stumbled over one of her discarded shoes and sent the perfume bottle sailing into the air, landing on Reno's head and drenching his hair in the liquid.

Rufus's eyes had widened for an instant but soon enough, his usual expression returned and he nodded to his subordinate.

"I think I'll give you the antidote for her tomorrow Reno. I understand those under the pheromones control are very possessive, enjoy yourself." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Tifa sniffed the air then and gave Reno a lecherous grin.

"Re, baby, you smell so good I could just eat...you...up," she purred, placing a hand on his chest and laying him down on his back, climbing on top of him.

"Babe...don't..." but Tifa placed a finger to his lips then and undid his shirt, whistling in approval at his muscled chest.

"And to think I was wondering how to pay you back for the perfume today. This is going to be so much fun!"

As her lips meshed with his own Reno could only wonder if she would remember this when she was back to normal.


End file.
